Sunset ans Sunrise
by CatsEyeFanfictionInc
Summary: Roxas and Cenchax got to spend one last night together in friendship before the tragedy.  This is that one night.  Roxas/OC or CenRoku One-Shot


A little bonus from 'I'll Never Be Enough'. It isn't an official chapter, but it corresponds with the story time line perfectly.

Basically just a cute idea I got while playing KH II that I wanted to type up…XP

But it doesn't end cute...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, places, or reference I borrow. Square Enix owns all of that.

However, I DO own Cenchax, and he cannot be used without my permission.

-()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()-

**Sunset and Sunrise**

A Cat's Eye Fanfiction Inc. Production

To Kingdom Hearts II. Thank you for the wonderful idea! ^^ BEST. GAME. EVER.

"Come on, Chencha!" Roxas called, dragging his black-haired friend along. "We're almost there!"

The older boy lagging behind him yawned, stretching his jaw to his limit. His eyes were barely open half-way, and were slightly dull with exhaustion. "Roxas…I'm tired, for…Once in my entire life…" he managed, hardly trotting behind the boy. "I haven't slept in two days…And we just got back from a patrol…" he added, whining the last bit out. "Can't we do this some other time?"

"No! It has to be tonight!" Roxas insisted, dragging him up the steps. "We have to stay awake all night!"

"But Roxas, I'm TIRED!" Cenchax complained.

"Quit whining, ya big baby!" Roxas teased, pausing to brush his nose against Cenchax's in an Eskimo. The boy hardly batted an eye at Roxas's flirtatious manner, which would normally jolt him awake.

"Why tonight…?" Cenchax murmured, closing his eyes. Roxas snapped his fingers between his eyes, and they fluttered weakly, startled by the movement. He managed to keep them open to gaze upon Roxas's face, which was battling between enthusiasm and frustration.

"Tonight's the night of the new moon," Roxas explained excitedly. "And the townsfolk always turn off all their lights to star-gaze! It's INCREDIBLE! And the Clock Tower has the best view ever!" He started jumping with excitement. "Axel took me here when I first joined the Organization, and it was INCREDIBLE!"

"Why can't we do it next month…?" Cenchax yawned, though he was slightly more awake.

"Because we might not be free! I've been trying to get us this night off for months, Cenchax! I had to negotiate with Superior for an HOUR before he let us have the night off for an all-nighter!" Roxas whined. He gripped both of Cenchax's hands and lifted them up, putting on his best puppy-dog pleading face. "Please…?"

Cenchax looked down at him, eyes widening slightly. Then, blushing, he turned his head away, muttering, "You have Mountain Dew, dude…?"

Roxas nodded vigorously. "UH-HUH!"

Cenchax sighed. Then, he looked down at Roxas, a gentle, caring look on his older face. "I can't say 'No' to you, can I?"

Roxas blushed, giggling. "No, not really…" he murmured, ducking his head.

It wasn't quite time for sunset yet; it was only about seven-forty-five and the sun wouldn't be setting until at least eight-thirty. It gave the boys plenty of time to amble to the top of the Tower, a cooler between them, and set up camp, which consisted of a small lamp (turned off until needed), the cooler, full of snacks and, most importantly, soda (Cenchax grinned happily when he saw his favorite, Red Mountain Dew, made up most of the inventory), a sleeping bag (you know, just in case), and a first-aid kit (because, with Cenchax around, you never know).

The boys sat next to each other, each holding a Sea-Salt pop in their hands, nibbling on the contently as they waited for the sun to set. However, while they waited, the sun stayed glued on the spot. As it had throughout the entire day, it remained locked in position, not moving an inch after it rose just above the hilltops after sunrise, and not moving an inch before it was time for it to fall below the hills for sunlight. It truly was the town that was bathed every day in the light of twilight.

"I've never really spent this long in Twilight Town…" Cenchax remarked. Roxas looked over at him, surprised. "I get sent on missions all the time here, dude, but, I usually finish them quickly…" He chuckled as he added, "For a while, I thought this place was constantly sunny, and that it was always twilight! Didn't even know the sun set, dude!"

Roxas pulled out his Popsicle stick from his mouth—he ate those things faster than the blink of an eye—and stared at the sun. His quiet attitude made Cenchax look over at him in wonder. "I love this place so much…It's my favorite town in all the worlds…" He looked down at his shoes. "It's special, because my first days as a member of the Organization, Axel brought me here and shared ice-cream with me every day. We talked, laughed, became really good friends…"

Cenchax cocked his head to one side, gazing at Roxas. "Then, why not invite him tonight? Why just me?"

Roxas looked over at Cenchax. He moved his eyes along Cenchax's body; first, taking in his multi-colored hair, then his beautiful eye, then his facial structure, down his neck, to his shoulders, along his chest, and finally reaching down to his waist, which his right hand was planted next to. It always amazed him, how much he enjoyed taking in his friend's features. Smiling, he lifted his left hand and placed it on top of Cenchax's right, hearing the Nobody gasp slightly. His nonexistent heart beat faster and faster…It almost felt as though the feelings were real. He met the lone mocha eye again with his twin blues.

"Because you're special to me…Really really special…" Roxas murmured. "And I didn't want to share this night with anyone except for you…"

Cenchax blushed, and looked away, though he kept his hand where it was. The small touch alone made his blood run twice as fast through his body.

"Aw, that's so cute…!" a female voice hissed from above, though the two below couldn't hear it.

"SHH! They'll hear you!" a male voice snapped quietly, glaring at his companion.

"You think they'll be doing this all night…?" a younger male voice piped up, only to be shushed by his other friends. Suddenly, a portal opened nearby.

"I thought I'd find you here…" a teenage voice remarked in a mere murmur.

"ZEXION!" one of the boys exclaimed, still whispering. "I thought you weren't coming…"

"I'm not."

"Then why are you here?" the female voice asked skeptically.

"To take you three subordinates home…"

Small groans of protest answered. "Zexion…" the younger male voice moaned.

"Don't bother, Dem," the other boy muttered, glaring at Zexion. "He'll never break…"

"I'm serious. All three of you…" He gestured to the portal. "Now."

"But, Zexi…!"

"Larxene, it's a private night for those two…" Zexion hissed. "We shouldn't be intruding on something so personal."

Silence met this. "Let them have their night," Zexion continued. "If Roxas wanted you guys to see, you'd be invited there…"

Grumbling, but understanding, Larxene and Demyx plodded through the portal. The other boy stood up, hanging his head and started trudging. Before he could get through, Zexion placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. His green eyes widened.

"Axel…Don't hold it against Roxas…" Zexion advised.

"But this was our spot!" Axel whined. He looked down at his boots. "Best friends don't share secret spots…"

"Axel, you know that he cares for Cenchax more than anyone…"

The red-head's face lit up in surprise, and he gazed back up at Zexion, eyes wider. "He wouldn't have shared his special spot with just anyone…" Zexion explained gently. "He probably thought this was the best way to let Cenchax know…"

Axel was quiet for a moment. Then, he chuckled, walking through the portal. "He's never been good at saying things point-blank has he…?" The ginger disappeared. Before walking through, Zexion gazed back down at Cenchax. He smiled, and saluted the boy.

"Good luck…" He disappeared.

Cenchax suddenly stiffened, and craned his neck around to look up at the top of the Tower. Confused, Roxas looked up there too. "What?" he asked.

"I could've sworn I heard something…" Cenchax muttered. Hadn't he heard a voice higher up…?

Roxas looked back at the boy, still confused. "Heard what?"

Cenchax strained his ears for a few moments more. But, if anything had been that high up, it was gone now. Perhaps he had just imagined it…He shrugged his shoulders, eye closing. "Nothing, dude…Might've just imagined it…" He turned himself forward, eye still closed, perplexed. Roxas gazed at him for a few more moments, then turned his head to watch the sun. His eyes widened. He lifted his hand and shook Cenchax lightly. "Cenchax, Cenchax, it's starting to set!"

The boy's head flew up, sending his hair flying backwards, and almost throwing him off balance. He stared outwards towards the flaming ball of fire in the sky. Sure enough, little by little, it was turning a darker shade of yellow, turning to orange, and finally turning to red as it sunk below the hilltops. The purple sky slowly turned navy, the clouds drifting elsewhere, leaving the sky clear as stars began to appear.

"It's…It's beautiful…" Cenchax managed to breath. He couldn't tear his eyes away from what Nature had provided. He couldn't even look back at Roxas. The sky's loveliness was breath-taking, and the deep colors replacing the vibrant shades of daytime made Cenchax forget how tired he was, so caught up in the scenery. Roxas barely managed to rip his eyes away for a second to glance at Cenchax, smiling when he saw his wide-eyed friend imbibing the whole scene. A light blush covered his face. Cenchax wasn't one of those pretty boys that star in big movies or in the books, but he certainly was adorable when he was excited, if only to Roxas.

The last of the dying rays faded from the sky, and the stars, spread out and sparse, now dotted every square inch of the sky, sparkling and shimmering vibrantly against the dark background. Whites, silvers, blue-tinted, red-tinted, gold-tinted…All the shades a star could be hung up high in the sky. Cenchax couldn't remember the last time he had seen stars shine so brightly.

"Maybe it's because you're here…" he whispered out loud, managing a glance at the boy who had captured his heart. He could already feel his feelings, which should be nonexistent, flare up again.

"Hmm?" Roxas murmured, turning his head to Cenchax. The older Nobody turned beet red. "What?"

"Um, nothing, nothing, nothing…!" Cenchax exclaimed, flustered. He scooted farther away, and shook himself, embarrassed to have spoken his thoughts out loud. _What if Roxas had heard…?_

Roxas didn't gaze at him for long. If he had wanted to ask a question, he let it slide, simply turning his attention to the one-of-a-kind sky. He suddenly pointed out, eyes wide. "Hey, I see the Big Dipper!"

Cenchax turned his cooling face to Roxas, then out to the sky. Sure enough, off in the distance and high above, the huge pot made of stars hung high. Nearby, Cenchax spotted the smaller version.

"Yeah, and over there's the Little Dipper!" he exclaimed, pointing to the star cluster nearby.

"Oh yeah!" Roxas squeaked, eyes wide. "I can see the North Star!"

Cenchax craned his neck around, searching for any more constellations. He couldn't recall all of them from the third and seventh grade, but he could remember a handful of them. "Hey, there's Taurus over there!" he added, pointing out the bull.

"And over there's Scorpios!"

"And…Is that Orion's belt over there?"

"…Oh, yeah, it is! There's Orion!"

"I see Lupus, too!"

"There's Hercules!"

"And over there—!" Before Cenchax could finish his sentence, he felt an arm pulling him backwards. His eyes widened as he found himself pushed onto the sleeping bag, hitting the soft covers with a dull 'Thud!' He closed his eyes on impact, gritting his teeth slightly. When he opened his eyes, he found that Roxas was kneeling on top of him, eyes twinkling with starlight. Cenchax felt his face heat up.

"Scoot over, ya big lump!" Roxas exclaimed, laying himself between Cenchax and the wall. Finding himself crushed, he started pushing against the wall to shove Cenchax over. "I wanna see the stars, too!"

Cenchax chuckled, scooting over on top of the sleeping back. "I didn't exactly ask to come down here, did I?"

"Well, the view of the sky's a bit better!"

Cenchax lay his head back, his hands behind them. Sure enough, he could see more of the sky while staring straight up at it, instead of hunched over the ledge. He looked to where he was pointing before. "Over there's Leo!" he proclaimed, recognizing the lion anywhere; it was one of his favorites.

"And there's Draco!"

"And the Great Dog!" Cenchax added. Pausing, he sheepishly put in, "That's all I know…"

Roxas snorted. Snuggling closer to Cenchax, he gazed up at the stars, looking for any more familiar patterns. He pointed over. "There's Aries, the Ram…See those two stars up close, that big one, and those other three over there?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that one!"

"Cassiopeia's right there, the little crown-shaped pattern?"

"Uh-huh!"

"There's Cygnus, the Swan…"

"Oh, I see the wings!"

"Yeah! And…Oh, we missed Orion's bow!"

"How could we?"

Roxas and Cenchax laughed, gazing up at the stars. Roxas would occasionally point one out on the occasion. After seeing the tip of one, he craned his head over, trying to get a better view. "I think I see Pegasus, but…" He squinted his eyes. "I think it's on the other side of the Tower…"

Cenchax didn't reply. Roxas was pressing a bit too close for Cenchax to be comfortable with. He started blushing, trying to calm his thrashing heart, and his hyperventilating. It was also hard to control his body, for he wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around Roxas, and feel the Key of Destiny hold him, keeping him safe…

Roxas turned around to find he was half on top of Cenchax. He frowned, staring down at the boy with wide eyes. Quite some time passed before he smiled, eyes half-closed. He pulled away slightly, but laid his head on Cenchax's chest, feeling his beating heart pound against his temples. His left hand lay curled by his chest, while his right placed itself on top of the Fearless Psychic's breast. He could feel the blood flying through his veins. He could hear his common sense screaming at him to pull away. He knew he was tense underneath a thin layer of calm. But he didn't care. Cenchax was so comfortable and warm…

"Your chest really IS comfy…" he remarked, closing his eyes. For a few moments, Cenchax stared down at the boy, mouth opening in awe. Being so close to Roxas made him feel even more attracted to the boy, and the aroma coming off of his peachy skin and blonde hair was enough to make Cenchax faint. Instead, however, he relaxed his body. Why question why Roxas was so close to him? Why question why he had decided to suddenly show so much affection? It was easier—and certainly more enjoyable—to just let things play out, at least for a few moments. If Roxas was freely giving this to him, surely he wouldn't mind if Cenchax made some moves of his own?

He kept his right hand behind his head, but his left one curled around Roxas, nudging the boy ever-so-slightly closer, and pressing down on the smaller boy's curled-up arm. They lay where they were in silence for a while, gazing at the dazzling stars.

"You know, one time, when Axel, Demyx, Lexaeus, and I went star-gazing," Roxas started. "We found this really cool fire pit someone left behind in the woods!"

"What?" Cenchax exclaimed, looking down at Roxas with a disbelieving smile. "No way, dude! They cover those up every time!"

Roxas looked up at him, eyes insistent. "No, no, it's the truth!" he protested. "Ask anyone! We made a GIGANTIC fire in there, and danced around it for half the night like Indians!"

"Dude, that is NOT true! Lexaeus would never!"

"He didn't dance."

"Told you!"

"He found a hollowed-out tree trunk and used that as a drum to beat on!"

"Okay, Roxas, if that's what you want to believe…!"

"It's the truth!"

The duo lay there for hours, Roxas's head on top of Cenchax, talking and laughing at stories, occasionally spotting a stray constellation they had missed. Somehow, despite having known each other for several months, they somehow still had stories to share. It was only when Cenchax's stomach rumbled around two in the morning did they realize they hadn't moved for several hours. Snorting, Roxas sat up.

"Snack time?" he asked, amused. Cenchax rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I get hungry in the middle of the night if I stay up too late…"

They checked in the cooler, grabbing an apple (Vexen insisted they bring SOMETHING that was remotely healthy), a candy bar (Snickers for Cenchax, Milky Way for Roxas), and two Red Mountain Dews. They perched back at the edge of the tower, staring at the sky.

"I don't think I've ever seen a night as magical as this one…" Cenchax remarked. He looked down, searching his memories. "Not even the meteor shower I went to back when I was nine…"

Roxas turned around. Cenchax never talked about is past openly…"You saw a meteor shower?" Roxas asked. Maybe he could get to know side of Cenchax's past that was more pleasant…

"Yeah…Back at the orphanage, the adults took us out on a little field trip somewhere in the country to watch the stars…" Cenchax's eyes seemed to be glazed over, lost in the less painful part of his past. "That night, there just so happened to be a meteor shower, and we were wishing on every shooting star that passed by…" He laughed a little. "I remember Lily bolted off to chase one, and Johnny wished on everything that he'd get a toy red truck that he could drive in for Christmas…" Roxas snickered slightly, and listened patiently as Cenchax continued. "Everyone's eyes were bright and shining, and when I look into the pond water, I saw that mine were, too…" He looked down to the plunge beneath him. "My hair was so much shorter back then…" he remarked.

"Do you remember what you wished for?" Roxas asked. Cenchax stiffened slightly, which caused Roxas to wince. Was the topic too taboo…? Cenchax pulled up his legs and curled up his body, balancing carefully on the ledge. His one working eye was saddened, and the light of the memory fading. Roxas was about to take the question back when Cenchax answered.

"I wished on all but one star that my parents would come home to pick me up…" he managed, a tear sliding down his face. "Even though I was happy…Even though I was surrounded by my friends…Even though I was hopeful, and not sad, I still couldn't stop thinking about them…"

"What did you wish on the other star?" Roxas dared to ask. For a brief moment, he wondered if it had anything to do with Cenchax's fist love, Treep. Then, he reminded himself that Chance had only met Treep when he was ten, not nine.

The Fearless Psychic leaned back on his arms, taking in a breath in an attempt to clear away his sadness. He stared up at the sky. Then, he spoke.

"There was this one star that lit up the sky like no other…Only three of us saw it…Me, Beckie, and Sammy had walked away for a bit to find Sammy's bracelet by the pond, and, just barely visible, was the most amazing shooting star in the world…" The mocha eye went bright again as he recalled the burning mass. "It was the biggest shooting star in the world, with a tail that seemed to leave the stars behind it burning up…It was a golden-white color, blazing up the entire sky…And when I saw it, I knew that I had to wish for something special, something different…"

"What did you wish for?"

"I wished…" Cenchax paused, looking down at the town below. Roxas saw hesitation in his eye. He scooted closer, pressing up against the older Nobody, searching his face. Cenchax continued. "I wished for an angel…I guess…"

Roxas pulled his head back slightly, eyes wide. "I wished for someone special to come and find me, and take me to a home…It didn't have to be my home, even if I wanted that so badly. It just had to be a place I could call home, and feel like I really belonged. I wished that the someone would take me to a loving family that was as close to mine as I could get. I wished that the angel would be beautiful, and take away the hurt, and for it to be kind, and friendly, and smart, and that it could make great macaroni like my Mom did…" Roxas let out a snort at the last bit. But he didn't let himself laugh any further; he could see that Cenchax was making an effort to remember.

The teen hung his head. "I wished that it would love me like no one ever had before, and that if my parents never came back to bring me…That my angel would never leave me."

The air was quiet for a while. The darkness of the sky told them that it was around three in the morning; it would still be another three and a half hours before the sun set.

Roxas looked over at Cenchax. He pressed himself closer, trying to comfort him. "Did your angel ever come?"

Cenchax looked up at Roxas with the most grief-stricken eye Roxas had ever seen. Cenchax stared Roxas down. Roxas was a wonderful person. He had welcomed him into the Castle with open, friendly arms, and had helped him just as much as everyone else did to make him feel like he was at home, with a real foster family. Roxas was absolutely radiant when it came to beauty, he was smart, and he was always doing sweet things for Cenchax…

But as far as he knew, Roxas's obligation was that of a friend. No less than that, but no more.

"Not yet…" Cenchax stood up, turning away from Roxas, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "But I don't really expect it to come true…" He looked up at the sky. "Wishes are meant for stars in the sky. They stay high up in the air, where you can just see them, and feel like you can grasp them…" He clutched a hand to his heart. "But wish all you want, it'll never come true…No one can reach the stars."

Roxas stood up, uncertainly staring at Cenchax. The older Nobody felt so alone in the world, feeling like there was no one who could ever fall in love with him. Upon first meeting him, Roxas had felt like that need was almost petty, and not worth being depressed over. Friends weren't enough? Couldn't Cenchax live for Zexion, or Demyx, or even Roxas himself? So what if his family was gone? The rest of the Organization could be that family.

Now he wasn't so naïve. He knew what it was like to love now. He knew the crushing feeling Cenchax had. And to find out the one you loved didn't love you back…Roxas rejected the thought, shuddering it away. He understood now why Cenchax was so torn, even though he had never had his heart broken like the boy's.

He walked over and wrapped his arms slowly around the boy. "Cenchax…Don't give up, on your wishes…There's always a tomorrow…" he encouraged.

"I know there is…" Cenchax managed, his chest tight. "But there will never be a tomorrow with my parents smiling back at me…" He turned around in Roxas's arms and wrapped his arms around Roxas. The two knelt simultaneously to the ground, Cenchax curled up in Roxas's chest, tears running down his face. A broken sob escaped. Roxas stroked his hand through Cenchax's coarse hair.

"Shhh…Shhh…Cenchax, it's okay…It's okay…"

"No it isn't…" Cenchax moaned. "They're gone…He's gone…My family's gone…" He gripped onto Roxas's coat. "I know I have you and the Organization, but…It's not the same…"

"Don't give up hope, Cenchax…" Roxas murmured. He pressed his face into Cenchax's hair, closing his eyes as he buried himself in black and bright blue. "I'm sure there's an angel out there for you somewhere…"

"Why hasn't he found me?"

Roxas hesitated, opening his eyes into narrow slits. More than anything, he wanted to be that angel for Cenchax. He loved the sobbing teen more than he could have thought was possible, for him, a being with no heart. It couldn't be good for him, to be that devoted to an individual, but he didn't care. He would stay by Cenchax's side for all eternity, if Cenchax asked him to stay. He'd follow him to the edge of the world. He'd always be there for Cenchax, to love him, to guide him, to learn ways to ward of the agony that was torturing the teen…

But he was unsure of whether Cenchax wanted that from him. Cenchax had been rather open about having no past experiences with relationships. And, neither had Roxas, for that matter. He was still unsure if feeing this way was alright for Nobodies. What if Cenchax didn't want his love? What if he shied away from it, afraid of being broken? Would Cenchax try to push him away, to save himself the trouble? And what if they ended up getting together? Would the Organization hear about it? Would it be allowed? Could feelings—one of the most forbidden things in the Organization—possibly exist between them, and be approved of?

And admitting to Cenchax was a scary thought on his own. He knew Cenchax loved him. He knew that the boy relaxed around him, that he was at ease, and happy, when Roxas made little advances. But he was also so tense, freezing up, staring in shock, blushing, jumping away…Was that a sign that Cenchax was attempting to block his attempts and feelings? Could he be trying to end his own? Did Cenchax want Roxas's affections or not?

He closed his eyes, and buried his head deeper into Cenchax's hair. The boy needed a guardian angel that Roxas didn't know if he could be. But, he could at least be there as a friend, if nothing more.

"Cenchax…Things take time…" Roxas murmured, trying to find the words that would quiet the older boy's cries. "It could take days, months, years, decades…But after all that waiting, happiness is just around the corner. There's always a reason to look forward to tomorrow, if only for one thing."

Cenchax's sobs began to calm, so Roxas kept going. "Maybe your angel was needed by someone more than you needed him. Maybe he's been trying to reach you, but something always gets in the way. Maybe…" He paused, blushing lightly. "Maybe he's already with you, every day, just waiting for you to see he's there, and ready to help you…"

Cenchax's sobs quieted, and he looked up at Roxas, his tearful eye wide. Roxas lifted his head and looked down at him, smiling gently.

"Don't lose hope, Cenchax. Your angel may take a long time to find you…But I know he will find you eventually."

"What if he's too late?"

"He'll follow you into Heaven, Cenchax. I…He'd never leave you alone to face the world, or anything." Without warning, he lifted the bangs over Cenchax's tattooed eye. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Cenchax's forehead. The older boy blushed slightly, eye squinting shut at the suddenly closeness, opening half-way a second later to stare at Roxas, mouth in a little, 'o' shape. Roxas pulled back, eyes compassionate. "It'll be okay, Chencha…Just hang on…" He paused, then added, "If for no other reason…Do it for me…"

Cenchax and Roxas stared at each other for a bit. Cenchax sat up, staring wide-eyed at Roxas's face. The blonde lifted his hand to trace along Cenchax's jaw-line, trying to read the boy's expression.

"Roxas…" Cenchax whispered. He suddenly tugged the boy into an embrace, burying himself in his hair. Roxas found himself pushed against his chest, arms crumpled up in front of him. "You're too good to me…" he moaned. More tears wet his face. Was that a good sign or a bad sign…?

Roxas wrapped his arms around Cenchax. Being careful about pushing boundaries came after comforting a friend. "I just want to help you Cenchax…If I…we lost you…"

"You're just…You just do…You're like no one I've…I've ever had before…" He pulled him even closer. "I…I care about you so much, and you're…you're fine with that…"

Roxas looked away, blushing lightly. "I'm more okay with that than you even know…"

"Roxas…You're one of the best friend I've ever had…"

The Key of Destiny winced slightly. _But…Would it be okay if I wanted to be more…?_

Suddenly, they sensed movements out of the corner of their eyes. They looked over. Eyes wide, they gazed upon a golden shooting star light up the sky. It wasn't the biggest, it wasn't the brightest, and it certainly wasn't the one that Cenchax was talking about…But, still, it shot across, and was gone a second later.

"A shooting star…" Roxas breathed. He closed his eyes, trying to think of a wish. He opened them, suddenly thinking about Cenchax. Did he still wish on shooting stars?

"What do you think you'll wish for?" Roxas asked.

The Fearless Psychic stared after the long-gone star, eyes far away. He smirked slightly, and looked back at Roxas. The tender adoration in his eyes was enough to make Roxas forget how to breathe.

"For you…I think…I think I'll wish for that angel again…" He looked back at the stars. "I wish that the angel I wished for years ago will still be on his way, and for him to know that I'll wait a little longer…I'll try to be more hopeful, if the angel comes as soon as it can…"

Roxas stared up at Cenchax, pressing close. "Chencha…"

He closed his eyes.

_I…I wish that…I wish that I could be that angel…_His eyes opened in determination. _I wish I could give my love to Cenchax, and care for him, and watch over him…And in return, I hope he loves me, too, and not run away…_

"What do you think you'll wish for?" Cenchax asked, staring at Roxas with expectant eyes. They seemed bright, and almost cheery again. Roxas smiled.

"I wish for someone who's important to me to understand and accept my…situation…For what it is…" Roxas murmured.

Confused, but not one to pry, Cenchax said nothing more. He released Roxas and walked back to the ledge, tossing his legs over and staring at the sky. He checked his watch. "It's almost three thirty…" he muttered. He looked back up. "Sky won't be bright till past six…"

Roxas winced. He almost wished a second star would pass by, so that he could wish for this night to never end. Spending alone time with Cenchax, holding him, cuddling up next to him, just talking…Couldn't he just spend every day like this?

He sat next to Cenchax and wrapped his arms around the boy, already missing the contact. Cenchax jumped slightly, but relaxed at his touch, easing into the embrace. If time had stopped there forever, and they had to be this close to each other for the rest of eternity, Roxas would be completely okay with that.

After this, when would be the next time he saw Cenchax? He racked his memory for a mission or a free day…Then, it hit him. Xemnas was sending Cenchax and him in a few days to go to Castle Oblivion, which had become the hot topic of the Organization. He knew, that, when he left in the morning, he'd be counting the hours until he got to see Cenchax again, and have him all to himself. For now, it didn't matter if he couldn't tell Cenchax that he loved him. They were Nobodies; they could last forever if they needed to, live for as long as they wanted. He wasn't in a rush to decide whether or not Cenchax wanted, or was ready for, a relationship with him. The boy could take his—

_"Roxas, look at the sunrise!" an excited voice called out. Roxas's eyes flew open. Sure enough, the sun was rising, right where it had set the night before, as it always did. The very tips of the red sphere brushed against the mountainous hills, the stars began to disappear, and the sky lightened._

_"Wait…" Roxas muttered. "It's not even four…The sun shouldn't be rising for another three hours…!"_

_The time sped up; the sun rose faster and faster into the sky, the clocks hands moved, the bells rang out, the clouds moved in…The only two things stationary were him and Cenchax, staring. As the light grew unbearably bright, he heard Cenchax's voice call his name. __"Roxas…Roxas…Roxas…" __Slowly, his voice began to change into a different voice, one that was so familiar, but the Key of Destiny couldn't figure out._

_"Roxas__…__Rox_as…Roxas…Roxas…! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas, it's time to get up!"

Roxas gasped, opening his eyes and sitting up. He was in his room in the Castle That Never Was, with Axel standing over him, shaking him awake. "Roxas, it's time to go…" he murmured gently. Roxas looked up at him, eyes wide. "Patrol today, remember…?" Axel asked.

Roxas's eyes slowly travelled down, to look down at the colorless sheets on his bed. It was just a memory…A memory in his dreams…The blow smacked him right in the heart again, as he realized that, now, even if he wanted to, he couldn't be a guardian angel to the Fearless Psychic. Pain flooded through his veins, pumped through each minute by a shattered heart.

"Cenchax…He's still gone, isn't he…?" Roxas groaned, curling himself up. Tears fell from his eyes.

Sympathy welled up in two green and unfeeling eyes. Axel sat down on his bed and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "I'm sorry, Roxas…" Tears began to damp his lower lids, but he didn't let them show. Roxas needed someone strong, not a blubbering idiot. "It was…Only a dream…"

Roxas began to cry, curling himself up against Axel. The misery radiating off of the thirteenth member was unbearable. "Why did he have to die…?" Roxas bawled, heart breaking again, as it did every day he woke to find that the one he cared about the most wasn't there…

"I miss him, too…" Axel muttered, closing his eyes. A single tear ran down his face, only to evaporate into steam on contact with his cheek. "We all wish he hadn't died…"

Months had passed since the Nobody's death, and the remaining members still mourned—especially Roxas. Axel couldn't remember the last time the boy had looked truly alive. Even with a smile on his face, even when he used to eat ice-cream with Xion and Axel himself, even when he laughed, there was always a certain dead light in his eyes, blue eyes that would never light up the same way again. Axel knew. It was obvious to him that he had cared about the former fourteenth member more than he'd ever admit out loud. He might have even loved the Fearless Psychic.

Which made it all-the-more painful to Roxas that the mocha-eyed Nobody had killed himself.

"Axel…" Roxas moaned. Axel lifted his head, staring down at the blonde. His miserable disposition almost made him appear delusional.

"Axel…I have to find him…" Roxas continued. Brilliant green eyes widened. Okay, maybe Roxas WAS a bit delusional…

"What?"

"I have to find Cenchax…and his heart…"

Find Cenchax's heart? Was Roxas INSANE? It was hard enough to find hearts of their own, let alone find hearts for the dead…Xemnas would never allow it…! Roxas couldn't be serious…"What? Are you—?"

"Axel, why should I stay here?" Roxas insisted, driven to anger by his own agony. He glared Axel down, causing the red-head to wince. Roxas's moodiness hurt…"I'm not getting any closer to saving Cenchax! Half our members are gone, and I know Demyx is on his last string, too!" He hung his head, tears still streaming out of his eyes. "Xion's left us, that imposter keeps infiltrating our ranks, and it's only a matter of time before we all fade away…" He looked up. "I can't fade…I have to find him before I do…"

"Roxas…" Axel knew what Roxas was going to say before the words escaped his peachy lips.

"I…I think I should leave the Organization…!"

Even more pain pierced through Axel's unfeeling heart. First, he lost Isa. Then, Cenchax left, followed by Zexion, Lexaeus, Xion…And now he was losing Roxas too? How many friends was he to lose? He shook his head desperately. "Roxas…Please…Don't do that…" He shook the boy's shoulder. "Hang in there…Have hope…"

"I told that to Cenchax, and now he's DEAD…" Roxas spat. He narrowed his eyes at Axel. "What good will it do…?" The irrational light of anger died from his eyes, however, and he began to calm down.

"Please, Roxas. If you…If you really have to leave, I don't think I can stop you…" Axel looked away for a second, stung by a sudden wave of pain washing over him. He dragged his head back up. "But, please, think about it before you make a decision…Please," Axel pleaded, eyes intense. "I don't want to lose my other best friend, too…"

Roxas hesitated, then nodded. Axel stood up. "Get ready to go, Roxas…" he muttered, leaving the room. "We gotta get to the Pride Lands in twenty minutes…"

He was out of the room a moment later. Lifting his hands, he let out a single, broken sob. Recovering himself, he wiped away his tears, took a deep breath, and mentally prepared himself. Time for another day in Hell.

Roxas gazed after Axel for a moment. He couldn't think of any friend he had who was as good as Axel. Not even Xion could compare. All of his crying, all of his temper flares, all of his mourning…Axel was with him through it all, comforting him when he could, being the best friend he could…Roxas might've believed Axel was doing the same thing he did to Cenchax, had Axel blushed when they got to close, or tried to kiss him in order to console him…

But it seemed that Axel intended to stay just as a friend…Which was less than what Roxas needed. He looked out his window to see, not Orion, not Leo, not Lupus, but Kingdom Hearts in the sky, its cold light pouring across the sky. No stars. No beautiful sky color. No meteors flying through the air…

He could almost see Cenchax's face, shining in the moon, grinning down at him, letting out a little laugh. He could almost see those captivating mocha eyes close as he laughed harder, a friendly blush covering his generous face…He let out another sob as he ached more and more, trying to block out the feelings in his heart.

"I promised I'd come after you…" he moaned. "But I can't chase you that far…" Tears ran down his face again. "Even if I leave the Organization, what could I do? It's not like I could find you…"

He looked down at his covers, gripping his knees. He rocked back and forth, trying to calm himself down to get him through the next day, even though life had no meaning or point now. Finding out why he had a Keyblade, what happened to Xion, who the imposter was, completing Kingdom Hearts…What was the point if his true love was gone?

"Some angel I turned out to be…"

-()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()- -()-

**THE END**

Roxas had many reasons to leave the Organization. That reason may not be official, but it's what I'd like to believe.

HORRAY FOR THE HORRIBLE DEPRESSING STORIES THAT START OUT HAPPY BUT END SO SAD! :D

Oh, and while I skimmed this, I found the worst typo ever. The same sentence. THREE TIMES. Glad I deleted that…

The fanfiction just shows Roxas's fears of admitting to Roxas, a peak into Cenchax's years in the orphanage, and what Roxas's reaction when Cenchax died was.

And one last thing: The part where Roxas is waking up, oh my goodness, it doesn't even look NEARLY as good as it does on the Word Document. I set it up so that the text in italics got smaller and smaller and as Axel was waking him up, it got bigger and lost the italics! ^3^ SO KEWL. But Fanfiction is a tool, so, I can't make it do that here...But whatever, the meaning is the same!

~Cat's Eye


End file.
